Cloudchaser
Cloudchaser '(z ang, cloud- chmura, chaser - goniąca, dosłownie: Goniąca Chmura), pegaz, postać epizodyczna. Jej debiut nastąpił w odcinku „Huraganowa Fluttershy”, kiedy pomagała wraz z innymi pegazami z Ponyville stworzyć tornado, które miało dostarczyć wodę do Cloudsdale. Pojawiła się jeszcze w odcinkach „Akademia Wonderbolts”, „Zjazd rodziny Apple”, „Sposób na zaklęcie”, „Rainbow Falls”, „Honor Pinkie”, „Skrzydlata wiedza”, „Igrzyska w Equestrii” oraz „Królestwo Twilight”. Prawdopodobnie jest siostrą FlitterNie zostało to nigdy oficjalnie potwierdzone, jednakże często występują razem w odcinkach i mają bardzo zbliżoną do siebie kolorystykę, co może wskazywać na ich pokrewieństwo. Dodatkowo, w odcinku „Honor Pinkie” pokazano je razem jako małe klaczki, co może sugerować, iż znały się już od najmłodszych lat.. Wygląd Cloudchaser jest pegazem o niebiesko-fioletowej sierści oraz ciemnoróżowych oczach, o unikalnym kształcie. Posiada również zaczesaną do tyłu biało-jasnoniebieską grzywę. Jej znaczek przedstawia spadającą gwiazdę, jednak czasem przez błędy animatorów, przedstawia też zachodzące za chmurą słońce, które jest znaczkiem Cloud Kicker. Posiada unikalny design, przez co jest bardzo rozpoznawalna spośród innych kucyków tła. Przedstawienie w serii thumb|left|Cloudchaser oraz Flitter czytają ulotki Jej debiut następuje w odcinku ''Huraganowa Fluttershy, kiedy rozmawia z Flitter, gdy nagle Rainbow Dash zwołuje zebranie wszystkich pegazów z Ponyville rozsypując na ziemię ulotki. Podczas zebrania Cloudchaser oraz Flitter stoją obok Fluttershy. Jest widoczna jeszcze parę razy na treningach, które miały na celu przygotować pegazy do wykonania tornada, które miało w głównym celu dostarczyć wodę potrzebną Cloudsdale, lecz też aby pobić rekord 910 skrzydło bić, ustanowiony przez Fillydelphię i dobić do 1000 skrzydło bić. Gdy Twilight prezentuje jej i Flitter wiatromierz, nie rozumie do czego służy. Jednorożec próbuje wytłumaczyć im jak to działa, lecz klacze nie rozumieją naukowego języka Twilight. Kiedy pytają Spike'a jak działa urządzenie, a smok odpowiada im, że ma na celu mierzyć siłę ich skrzydeł. Dopiero wtedy klacze załapują o co chodzi. Była widoczna również, gdy czochrała grzywę Thunderlane'a, ponieważ był pierwszym ochotnikiem do przetestowania maszyny Twilight. Podczas przemowy Rainbow, która chce, by każdy pegaz osiągnął moc skrzydeł równą 10, stoi podekscytowana wraz z Flitter, a potem wzlatują w górę i się ściskają. W czasie testu Fluttershy, zaczyna się śmiać wraz z Flitter, a nieśmiały pegaz odbiera to jako naśmiewanie się z niej. Jest widoczna podczas zbiórki przed tornadem. Gdy Fluttershy dołącza do niego i przypomina sobie, jak naśmiewano się z niej kiedyś, obok widać jej twarz. Po udanym transporcie wody do Cloudsdale, Cloudchaser wraz z Flitter gratulują Fluttershy wyniku. thumb|right|Spitfire patrzy na Cloudchaser Pojawia się również w odcinku Akademia Wonderbolts, kiedy zostaje jedną z kadetek akademii, w której jest łatwo zastraszana na początku przez Spitfire: po pytaniu pani kapitan, czy myśli, że może być elitą lotników, Cloudchaser przestraszona zaprzecza. Podczas jej treningów w akademii współpracuje z Bulk Biceps'em, służąc jako dowodzący kucyk w duecie. W końcu zostaje jednak zatrzymana w chmurach, przez niebezpieczne działania Lightning Dust. Później Cloudchaser łapie Fluttershy, kiedy ona wraz z resztą swoich przyjaciółek wypada z balonu przez tornado Lighting Dust, gdy nagle przypomina sobie, że potrafi latać, a Cloudchaser patrzy zdenerwowana na klacz. Jest również widziana podczas piosenki Raise This Barn, w odcinku Zjazd rodziny Apple. Widoczna jest też w odcinku Sposób na zaklęcie, podczas piosenki Life in Equestria. Wystąpiła też w tle w odcinku Rainbow Falls. W odcinku Honor Pinkie, podczas piosenki Cheese Confesses jest widoczna jako mała klaczka, kiedy bawi się wraz z Flitter na przyjęciu urządzonym przez Pinkie Pie. thumb|left|Kucyk podobny do Cloudchaser na fiszce Twilight Na jednej z fiszek Twilight w odcinku Skrzydlata wiedza, był kucyk o design'ie Cloudchaser. Jest również widoczna w odcinku Igrzyska w Equestrii, kiedy próbuje wraz z innymi pegazami zapobiec uderzeniu o stadion, wielkiej zamarzniętej chmury. Cloudchaser pojawia się również w odcinku Królestwo Twilight, część 1 jako kadet Wonderbolts, próbując powstrzymać Tireka przed kolejnymi kradzieżami magii jednorożców. Niemniej jednak, ona oraz reszta pegazów zostaje pozbawiona ich magii, która potem zostaje zwrócona w Królestwo Twilight, część 2. Ciekawostki *Posiada unikalny design. *Jest widoczna podczas piosenki Raise This Barn jako członek rodziny Apple, lecz co ciekawe, Cloudchaser do rodziny Apple nie należy, więc to był prawdopodobnie błąd animatorów. * W książce nazywana jest StormwalkerBrandon T. Snider, „The Elements of Harmony: the Official Guidebook”, wydawnictwo: Little, Brown and Company, Nowy Jork/Boston 2013, ISBN 978-0-316-24754-2 Cytaty Galeria en:Cloudchaser Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Postaci epizodyczne